


La gelosia del Marimo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zingareschi sentimenti [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Zoro ha un modo tutto suo per dichiararsi a Sanji.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis: 23. Stavi per cadere?!





	La gelosia del Marimo

La gelosia del Marimo

 

 

Sanji vorticò intorno alla figura di Nami stesa su una sedia a sdraio, con indosso un bikini succinto. Sanji dimenava le gambe fino a renderle una massa confusa e dai suoi occhi si alzavano dei cuoricini vermigli.

“Oh, Nami-swan!” gridò. Le porse un vassoio con sopra una macedonia di frutta.

Nami la prese e se la mise sulle gambe, mettendosi in bocca con il cucchiaino un pezzo di anguria.

“Fa così caldo” si lamentò la ragazza.

“Hai proprio ragione” disse l’archeologa, abbassando il libro.

“Volete un cocktail freddo per trovare un po’ di refrigerio?!” chiese Sanji, alzando la voce.

Zoro sbadigliò e socchiuse gli occhi, sbuffò sentendo la voce del cuoco. Si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso la palestra. Si guardò intorno, notò la presenza di una serie di bottiglie vuote di sakè e si diresse nella cambusa.

Vi trovò Sanji intento a mettere delle ciliegie nei bicchieri delle due.

“Oh, le mie eleganti dee troveranno salvezza dalla calura” bisbigliava il cuoco.

Zoro sbatté con foga la porta, facendolo trasalire e recuperò delle bottiglie da uno stipetto.

“Sbrigati a cucinare la carne per il Capitano, quando si sveglia avrà fame” ringhiò.

“E’ già pronta in frigo, testa d’alga” sibilò Sanji in risposta.

La nave tremò, piegandosi di lato, Zoro scivolò in avanti, si aggrappò alla cucina e rimase in piedi.

Sanji gli cade addosso, andando a sbattere contro il suo petto muscoloso, inconsciamente si aggrappò allo spadaccino che lo afferrò.

La nave si raddrizzò.

“Stavi per cadere?!” gridò Zoro.

Sanji si staccò di scatto e indietreggiò, regolando il respiro.

“Che diamine succede là fuori?!” sbraitò.

Zoro, rosso in volto, scattò fuori.

“C’è un pesce gigantesco!” ululò Usopp, fuori dalla cambusa.

Sanji si portò una mano al petto, regolando il battito cardiaco.

< Devo impedire al cibo di rovinarsi! Controllare che non si uccidano con quel pesce e portare i cocktail sani e salvi alle ragazze > si ordinò.

 

**********

 

Sanji raggiunse Zoro con un calcio alla testa, lo spadaccino parò con la spada e digrignò i denti.

“Che diamine ti salta in mente, cuocastro di terz’ordine?!” sbraitò.

“Umphf. Non avevo assolutamente bisogno di te, oggi” ringhiò Sanji.

Zoro gl’indicò il sacco per terra.

“Sbrigati a cucinare quei pezzi di pesce o la carne andrà a male. Anche se dubito che riuscirai a fare qualcosa di commestibile, sopracciglio a ricciolo” ordinò.

Sanji gli diede le spalle, digrignando i denti.

“Non ho bisogno di essere salvato da te” sibilò.

“Al diavolo, nemmeno capisci quando uno si preoccupa per te” ringhiò Zoro. Lo afferrò per la spalla e lo trasse a sé, lo baciò con rudezza e gli passò l’altra mano tra i capelli biondi.

Sanji gorgogliò, mentre sentiva la lingua dell’altro farsi largo con irruenza nella sua bocca.

Zoro gli lasciò andare la spalla e gl’insinuò la mano nei pantaloni, Sanji si lasciò sfuggire un gorgoglio di piacere.

Sanji gli mise le mani sulle spalle, sentendo l’altro abbassargli i boxer e lo allontanò, ansimando.

“Marimo, che cazzo ti sta passando per la testa?” domandò con voce rauca.

“Sono stufo di sentirti essere sempre così lecchino con quelle femmine lì fuori e odioso con me qualsiasi cosa io faccia, maledettissimo cuocastro” grugnì Zoro.

“Tu non sei una bella donna” gli fece notare Sanji.

Zoro gli afferrò il mento con una mano e gl’infilò le dita dell’altra in bocca, forzando la sua dentatura candida, passandogliele sulla lingua.

“Non penso ti si dispiaccia così tanto” ribatté.

Sanji avvertì un calore al bassoventre e deglutì, Zoro gli accarezzò la schiena e Sanji succhiò, chiudendo gli occhi. Li riaprì e si tolse la mano di Zoro di scatto dalla bocca.

“Io penso che tu ce l’abbia così tanto con me proprio perché ti piace”. Fece notare Zoro.

Sanji lo raggiunse con una ginocchiata alla spalla e lo fece indietreggiare, ansimò, rosso in volto. Le labbra rosse protese e le pupille dilatate.

“E a te cosa non dispiace?” ringhiò.

Zoro fece scattare la propria cintura e lo abbracciò da dietro, baciandogli il collo.

“Baciarti” ammise.

Sanji mugolò, mentre le labbra bollenti di Zoro si posavano sul suo collo.

Sanji aveva lo sguardo febbricitante, la sua temperatura stava aumentando e il sudore iniziava a scendere lungo la sua schiena. Si slacciò la cravatta e si sbottonò la camicia, rimanendo a petto nudo.

Zoro si sfilò delicatamente la fascia dal braccio muscoloso e l’appoggiò sopra il ripiano cottura di Sanji.

“Se preferisci smettere e andare dalle due mocciose qui fuori, dimmelo adesso” ordinò.

Sanji gli passò le braccia intorno al collo e lo strinse.

“Rispettare le donne sarebbe più importante dei miei desideri” mormorò.

“Il Capitano ti prenderebbe a pugni per questo. Tu cosa vuoi, sopracciglio a ricciolo?” ordinò Zoro.

Sanji lo baciò.

“Ti odio spadaccino di ventesimo ordine, ma per una volta, fammi tuo…” ringhiò.

< La sua gelosia, come la sua preoccupazione, sono sincere. Non avrei mai detto potesse provare emozioni come quelle > pensò. Le sue orecchie erano in fiamme.

“Non sarà solo una volta. Ti voglio mio” sancì Zoro, stringendolo a sé.

 


End file.
